Talk:Beastmaster: Guide to Playing the Job
Indented note regarding MPK patch. --Drinian 21:09, 5 September 2006 (EDT) dnc and June 2010 update Need to change info reguarding the june update where the dnc sub job give dual wield @ 20 so bst/dnc at 40 get sdual weild, that is more dmg, cures, samaba and the abilty to lower target evasion, without need to rest for mps, This suddenly became a must have job almost to the point where i think we see a shift in how th elowbies will level up in the future, it wont be a whm sub job it will be dnc.Liihu857 04:30, June 25, 2010 (UTC) BLU sub i dont know how to contact the author of this guide to ask, but i wanted to add a note about Sheep Song spell with BLU sub. its saved my life many times. cocoon DEF+50% helpful too :) --Kerah 10:34, 15 October 2007 (UTC) I cant seem to find the reference atm, but I'm pretty sure Sheep Song and Bludgeon have CHR modifier. Therefore they are very potent for bst/blu. I know I love the combo - Levitikus SJ:DNC I tried out BST/DNC around lev 50 (currently 54 now), seemed to work out OK. The HP drain to your pet is decent, as long as you are also fighting (most people will know this..) I plan to test it out with a duo friend, most likely BST/WHM and BST/DNC(me) (Jug pets and charmed pets). I'll repost after I test it out. Svtsylph 02:21, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Just want to throw this out there. I decided to try my underlevelled dnc as a sub today, and it helped immensely. At BST18/DNC7 I was able to solo in Carpenter's Landing (North Landing) with about 75% less downtime and faster kills compared to /whm (which is not gimped yet :). I got to 20 in about an hour and a half after changing subs. psyko 00:53, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Throwing this out as well: I've tried it off and on during the low to mid 60s and it's pretty good except in situations where pet-swapping is required. After around 40, mobs start hitting you much harder and either blink/cure or utsusemi really helps to protect you. That said, in situations where your pet can straight tank the target mob, this subjob rocks. --Ctownwoody 05:44, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Dancer is my main sub-job as BST ever since level 30. I will agree that having shadows with /nin gives bst a potentially longer window for re-charming mobs, however I usually have plenty of TP for curing waltz if needed. Curing Waltz has the added advantage of being instant. It cannot be interrupted, unlike /mage cures. /dnc is also great for parties. The choice between /nin and /dnc for parties, like any subjob choice, depends on the party/prey type. The primary disadvantage of dancer support job is when you do NOT or CANNOT directly engage the mob. (bombs, djinn, hate control). An additional advantage to /dnc (40+) is the ability to backup tank in a pinch. I have saved a few parties by emergency tanking w/Curing Watlzes (Divine Watlz) + Animated Flourish + Snarl. - Levitikus